senatorialshenanigansfandomcom-20200215-history
Players and Families
Players Families There are eleven influential patrician families (also known as a gens) in Rome. Within each family there are a number of senators who are associated with that family, both from the family itself and other, smaller branches of the larger family. There will be several prominent family members within each family, those who have held office previously or are presently holding office. The eleven families are as follows: 'Aemilia' One of the more important and influential Roman families, the 2nd king of Rome was the founder of the gens. Other legends say that they are the distant descendents of the Greek philosopher and mathematician Pythagoras. The Aemilia do not have many plebeian members, but they are also not especially disliked for their powerful roots either. 'Antonia' While not as historic or influential as some of the other families, gens Antonia is still important. They also have strong ties with the plebs of Rome, often gaining their power through populist tactics. 'Cassia' While once a prominent patrician family, most of the important members of gens Cassia are now plebeians. While still influential, this makes it difficult to obtain the highest offices like Consul or Praetor. 'Claudia' One of the most influential patrician families in the republic, the Claudia have held countless consulships through their distinguished history. They harbor an intense disdain for the plebs of Rome, and the feeling is mutual. 'Cornelia' Perhaps the most distinguished of all Roman families, gens Cornelia has held more consulships than any other, along with numerous famous military commanders. Because of this unprecedented success, the Cornelia are a polarizing family among the other patrician families as well as among the plebs, although there is more dislike for them in the population than approval. 'Julia' The Julia were a once proud patrician family, with a member of the gens having been elected to the first ever consulship in Rome. However the Julia have fallen out of favor since then, but they have endured. Recently, the General Marius has had immense military success and reformed the Roman military system, and has ridden his immense popular support to a record six consulships (which is technically illegal). 'Lucretia' The Lucretia are a small but proud patrician gens. They are also one of the oldest families in Rome. Wealthy and elitist, the Lucretia hate the plebs and generally avoid contact with them. Politically, the Lucretia have been successful in the past, but cannot claim the number of consulships that several of the larger families can. 'Quintia' The Quintia are a minor patrician family, but this does not mean they are not influential. Members of the gens have risen to the rank of consul a handful of times in the past, and they could do it again. Usually, members of gens Quintia do not associate with the general population. 'Servilia' Another smaller gens, many (but not all) of the Servilia are plebeians. They are popular with the Roman people and use this to heighten themselves to several of the lower level offices. 'Tullia' Another minor patrician family. Few of gens Tullia have ever held high office, and there is no record of them ever having a consul. Still, with good leadership the Tullia have the tools to become great. Even though they are not large or powerful, the Tullia refuse to try to gain support from the population, not believing it right or proper. 'Valeria' The Valeria are an ancient and influential family in Rome. There was never a time when the gens was not at the forefront of Roman politics, beginning when the first consulship was given to one of their members. Both patricians and plebeians alike can call themselves Valeria, and to be associated with the gens is an honor. The Valeria have always advocated for the rights and fair treatment of the people of Rome, seeing it as integral to Roman prosperity.